


Sokka and Suki's First Date

by miss_sonder



Series: Our Bones Long for Home [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And the rest was history, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Badass Sokka, Badass Suki, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Diners, F/M, First Date, First Dates, Gen, I Love Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Martial Arts, Mistakes, Nervousness, Puppy Love, Side Story, Sokka centric, Strong Female Characters, Young Love, and they are in love, and you will remember me (hopefully), dojos, idk how to tag this, kicking ass, mini vans, my heart, no beta we die like men, questionable first dates, simp sokka, so take that haters, suki centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sonder/pseuds/miss_sonder
Summary: (A Tale of Mistakes, Kicking Ass, and Kissing)A Side Piece to And You Will Remember Me (Hopefully)
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Our Bones Long for Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sokka and Suki's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based off of my first date with my boyfriend of two years. Except for the ass kicking part, I’m incredibly weak lol. Takes place shortly after they meet in Chapter Eleven of And You Will Remember Me (Hopefully)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Idiots in love <3

“Do you want to do an activity with me?” He blurted out.  _ Shit. Activity? What were they? First graders?  _

Suki looked at him before laughing. “Sure!”

The activity ended up being lunch at the greasy diner--that was affordable, had  _ huge _ serving sizes, and some pretty damn good coffee--that he and Katara went to every Monday night. They were sitting in a booth in the middle of the diner, he wished they were towards the back, he felt like all eyes were on him.

Every time his mouth went dry or he couldn’t figure out what to say (which happened so fucking often, he was starting to wonder if he had a single thought in his head), he’d take a sip from his water. He was on his third cup now. And every time Suki said something, no matter how funny it was, he’d lean his head back and laugh so loud the whole dining room could hear him. 

She, the girl who had so easily captured his heart, had reached her hand across the dining room table and laid it gently over his own.

“Sokka,” She said sweetly. “It’s okay. I’m nervous too.” 

And the rest of the meal went by so smoothly. 

They traded childhood stories--what it was like growing up in Alaska and what it was like living in the Hamptons--and told each other how they broke their first bones. (Sokka had broken his arm after trying to get his boomerang out of a tree when he was eight and Suki had broken her ankle hiking last year.) Before they knew it, hours had passed on by, and the waitress was giving them a pleading look-- _ please my shift ended an hour ago _ \--and they hurried on out of there. 

They stood beside Sokka’s minivan. Not really knowing what to do next. He really wanted to kiss. But he really wanted to do this right. So he opened her side of the car, helped her get in, and let her pick the music. (Oh Spirits, she even had the perfect taste in music.) It was a companionable silence that only lasted for a short time, long enough for him to collect his thoughts, and long enough for her to stop grinning like an idiot. 

Suki couldn’t help herself. She blurted out, “Do you want to see my dojo?” 

“Heck yeah I do!” 

She showed him her dojo, where she greeted the owner by name. She told him how she was a national champion in Tessenjutsu but was currently studying various forms of martial arts. And then proceeded to kick his ass after he bragged about his boxing skills (which he  _ was _ pretty good at) before teaching him some basic forms. 

“Woah. That’s gnarly.” He said when she had pulled out the iron fan before letting her demonstrate some of the more advanced skills on him.

(At that moment she knew she was in love.) 

He walked her to her front door, she lived in a trendy (and expensive) loft downtown.  _ Would it be too soon to ask to give her a hug? _ She looked up at him, brown eyes with some sparkly kind of makeup, and mouth opened slightly in expectation. Expectation for what? 

“Well,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had a fun time, maybe we should--” 

She kissed him. She had cut him off mid sentence and kissed him. He had quickly melted into it, finding her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. Suki smiled and then Sokka smiled through the kiss. Their teeth clinked together and they had pulled back laughing, out of breath, cheeks flushed. 

“I had a good time,” She said, tucking her short hair behind her ear. 

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Me too.” 

(The rest was history. And it was starting to seem like a common occurrence for Aang and his friends, but no one was complaining.)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I couldn’t find a way to fit this in with You Will Remember Me (Hopefully) but I loved it too much to just keep in the drafts lol.


End file.
